pokemon shippuden
by rippedsoul135
Summary: naruto falls out the sky in the pokemon world and meets three eeveelutions Zacharias, a jolteon Fulgora, an espeon and tony, a leafeon and the group uncovers a secret best kept hidden...


Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so don't expect for it to be too good, I'm not sure what I can really say in this note except enjoy!

It was your average day, with your average weather and your average routine. the only non-average thing was the commotion at four o'clock. Most people live a normal life, but the life of this jolteon and it's companions were anything but…

"What is it!"

"Is it true it just fell from the sky?"

"Is it a new species?"

"Maybe from that region that's recently been discovered!"

"Yeah the gaalar region!"

"That's probably it!" The incorrect screaming of Zacharias friends caused him to rouse in his sleep.

"Hey guys!" He screamed,

"yeah?" Responded one of the voices.

"I don't know how to say this politely…"

"Spit it out!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" Roared Zacharias.

"That wasn't very polite, also its four o'clock in the afternoon. It's time for you to wake the hell up!" Zacharias guessed it was Fulgora who said that, as only she was mean enough to interrupt his beauty sleep and act like he was the one out of order.

"Yeah, let him sleep, he'll be the one missing out on our discovery." Announced Tony. Such a simple yet effective tactic, now Zacharias was wondering what they found, if they found anything at all. He rose from his bed and approached his friends and noticed a weird bipedal creature with…

"Arceus almighty! That thing has orange fur on its head!"

"I know right, and it appears to have a second layer of flesh underneath that weird orange external layer! Wait, why are you poking it?" Asked Tony, as Zacharias was indeed poking it. Suddenly it jolted up and whacked the jolteon screaming

"are you retarded! Don't shock me you-! Strange quadrupled creature?" The creature started pacing in circles, clutching its head. Fulgora, who was an espeon looked at it strangely, "do you think it's insane?" She asked.

"Of course I get stuck somewhere I don't know anything about with creatures I can't even understand!" It stopped pacing and turned to look at us and screamed "I've go an entire village to run you know!"

It was making absolutely no sense at all. But then he started to calm down a notch "It's OK, Hinata can look after the kids, and Kakashi can take care of the village in my absence…" It's breathing slowed then turned to look at the eeveelutions (as Tony, was a leafeon and Fulgora was an espeon.) "Sorry for hurting you, I'm just going to assume you can understand me, even though I can't understand you, I guess I'm stuck with you there-"

"No, you're not, you can just walk out of here if you want!" Exclaimed the ever tsundere Fulgora.

"I'm going to take the liberty of not understanding you to assume your shouts are squeals of joy." Responded the creature in a sarcastic voice, then continued talking " if you're wondering what I am, I'm an animal referred to as a human, but just call me Naruto."

"Well I don't know what to say, but I love ramen, and I know that one of the ingredients are naruto rice balls." Exclaimed Tony, his mouth watering. Suddenly Naruto clutched his head and started screaming.

"Here we go again…" Muttered Fulgora.

Inside Naruto's head:

"**Well, it appears you've got yourself in a pickle,"** cackled demonic a voice behind giant iron bars.

"Cut it with the dramatics, Kurama, I'm not in a good mood." Said a grumpy Hokage.

"Ooh, someone's annoyed," replied the voice, no longer as demonic "you know, I can help you get back to konohagakure, if you want.."

The cunning fox had got Naruto in his moment of weakness:

"Anything to get back to my family!" Cried Naruto.

"That's the idea…" Muttered the fox.

Outside of Naruto's head:

The human appeared to be in agony as he writhed on the ground, his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Then, suddenly his face started elongating into a snout, and nine blood red tails started forming at his rear, creating the appearance of a blood red ninetails. As soon as it started, the transformation stopped. He opened his mouth and shouted "this is not funny Kurama. Do you hear me, NOT FUNNY!"

"Calm down, weirdo!" Muttered the endlessly kind Espeon.

"I can understand you? What the crap! I'm assuming your shouting earlier on were screams of joy?"

"Nope!" Replied Fulgora, not caring at all for Naruto's feelings.

"Stop being so rude!" Shouted Tony, Zacharias and Naruto in unusion.

"OK, for now, but we need to get a move on, otherwise we'll never arrive in Dioris City!" Chided Fulgora in a babyish tone, "what's that?" She asked, pointing at a strange stone slab, then tripped up over a small rock embedded in the floor, falling onto wall byslab which gave out underneath her. Suddenly a vacuum started sucking up everything in the area, including the pokemon, plunging all four of them into a dark void…

The first of them to wake up was Zacharias, who proceeded to wake the rest of the group up. "This appears to be some sort of underground labyrinth," observed Tony.

"Figured that out all by yourself huh," teased Fulgora sarcastically. Naruto's ears suddenly perked up:

"I hear something down the left passageway." Stated the ninetails, who started walking down the said passageway.

"When in doubt, walk towards the ominous noise…" Muttered Fulgora, who was quickly told to shut up by Zacharias and Tony. Fulgora shut up, which was weird for her, considering her snarky comments were limitless. Tony and Zacharias turned round, surprised by this strange oddity, and realised why she was silent. A slimy silhouette was clutching her hind legs. She was paralysed with fear. Zacharias's spiky fur lit up with electricity, revealing their surroundings, Fulgora let out a scream as she noticed that the weird, slimy moss was in fact some sort of strange membrane. Sprouting off this strange membrane were wart covered tentacles that wrapped around her hind legs and were slowly crawling up her body. In a flash of yellow and white the tentacles were sliced into pieces.

Zacharias had fired electrified spikes at the tentacle, but he soon realised that this was a mistake as the membrane went crazy, alerting Naruto to its presence who tried to make hand signs but proceeded to fail and recited some colorful and creative words about how annoying claws are. Tony, who decided to take a more intelligent approach said "it senses movement, so stay still for a minute then start walking slowly." They did as he said and he turned out to be right, but it wasn't like any of them would admit that.

Naruto suddenly stopped, causing the other three to bump into him.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Complained Tony loudly, who got a sharp jab in the side by Zacharias. "Sorry," whispered Tony.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" Asked Fulgora who soon realised "holy arceus…" she whispered, completely mind blown after noticing they got to the center.

"This is some serious tech!" Zacharias gasped, noticing the state of the art biological equipment "these are for injecting genes into plants, or even animals. Usually they are only in modern labs, but this place seems to have been abandoned years ago!"

"Twenty years ago to be exact," said a dreary voice from the shadows "you know how boring it is down here? Its maddening! Literally!"

"Who's there?" Shouted Naruto "I can and will attack if you are dangerous!"

"I actually think I'm going mad!" Continued the voice, oblivious to Naruto's threats.

"Show yourself!" Roared Naruto.

"As you wish…" replied the creature in a monotone voice,stepping out of the shadows. The group were treated with a bizarre sight; it looked like a cross between a nagandel and a muk, it had the wings head and stinger of a nagandel, but its arms were like that of a muk and as another addition its body was covered in purple slime.

Everyone except Naruto jumped back in surprise the latter just glared and growled "I've fought worse and came out on top, you don't scare me!" Then he lunged at it but just got smashed into the wall by the creatures' slimy hand.

"Yes I believe you have Uzumaki Naruto, but back then you had a body you could control. Now, you are on the weaker end of the spectrum!" Cackled the horrendous creature "**now you know how it feels!" **Its voice deepened into a menacing growl.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Cried Zacharias, who was stopped in his tracks when he found out that the membrane had sealed the exit.

"**But the fun has just started… For me!" **Roared the Nagandel muk, advancing at ridiculous speeds, his stinger poised to strike.** "This is a game I like to call… Survive!**

A\N I hope you enjoyed, this is just the first chapter and the other ones are going to be longer. Also I'm planning to upload on Fridays. See you next time!


End file.
